Wild Cat
by Setzu
Summary: Relena was known to many as the Dove of Peace, but that is all about to change when she discovers that she isn't quite human. Can she continue to stay the dove of Peace, or will she turn into the Wildcat of hell and destroy all those she loves?
1. Dreams and Screams

Wild Cat

Chapter One: Dreams and screams

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

For two years now the earth and colonies had coexisted in a peaceful state. There were only minor skirmishes which were quickly put out by the Preventers unit since the Mariemia incident, and Vice foreign minister Peacecraft assured the people she would do all she could to keep them from happening again. Of course, to have a perfect world was impossible, and one woman could certainly not control the peace forever.

Yet, it would not be the peace of the earth and colonies that would be disrupted, but the life of Relena and her close friends. All she had worked for would come crashing down in her world. She would never be able to return to being the Dove of Peace, for she would become the Wild cat of Hell. However, even in the most dire of times Relena was strong, and she would make it. Or would she? All hell was about to break loose.

"Pagan, would you mind canceling my appointment with Governor Wimphrey? I am simply in no shape to take up a discussion with him at the moment on extra funding," a young honey blonde haired woman sighed as she massaged her temples gently with her fingers. Her crystal blue eyes were closed off to the older man in front of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at the man known as Pagan. She let a small smile grace her lips. Pagan was a close friend of the family and always would be. She could trust him with anything and everything. He had been with her through thick and thin.

"Of course Miss Relena, I will get to it right away," returning the smile, the man no younger than sixty-five turned on his heels and left Relena sitting in her study. She had papers strewn all across the desk and she chastised herself for her mess.

"Dear me, I should be more organized than this," with another sigh she stood from her leather chair and began towards the door. She had been having many mild headaches for the past two weeks, but she had managed to ignore them and continue on with her hectic life as Vice Foreign Minister. Rarely was she given a chance to be by herself, and when she was, it was even more rare that she gave it to herself.

She didn't bother to shut the door and headed towards her room in the large Peacecraft Mansion. Her estate was very large and held a beautiful garden in the back, a garden that she loved more than anything else about the place. Her room was situated so that her balcony was right over it, and when dawn came up over the horizon and she woke up, she would be able to open her windows and smile upon her flowers.

When she came to her room she immediately headed towards the bathroom to grab some headache medicine. She twisted the cap off the bottle and popped two pills into her mouth before downing a glass of water. She stood for a moment, just staring at her reflection in the mirror. She let her mask fall and her weariness was evident in her eyes. She doubted anyone realized how tired she was as of late and how stressed she had become. She put on such a convincing mask that she even fooled herself sometimes.

With a shake of the head she put her mask back on and walked out of the bathroom. An audible thump could be heard as she fell back on her bed. The satin sheets felt so good against her that she would have almost immediately fallen asleep, however a knock at the door kept her from doing so. Sitting up she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Hey Princess! It's me Duo, mind if I come in?" the happy voice of Duo made Relena smile again. Out of all the Gundam Pilots, aside from Heero, she was the closest with Duo and Trowa.

"Of course come in," her voice was pleasant and she made sure no weariness would be seen on her face before he came in, his normal grin plastered on his face. His long braid swung behind him as he sat next to her.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Pagan said you weren't feeling good and canceled an appointment," his tone turned slightly more serious at the mention at her health. He was fond of Relena as well, and since she was like a sister to him he wanted to make sure she was all right.

"Oh Duo, you worry just like Milliardo," she grinned at his pout. He hated being compared to her real brother, and didn't bother to hide it.

"I do not," he stated indignantly, although new it was true. He decided to change the subject. "So, are you sure you feel alright? You need anything?"

"No Duo, I'm fine. I just have a headache is all. You know, with Governor Wimphrey pressuring me to give L4 more funding from the ESUN and all," she hated worrying her friends, and waved him off as if all was fine. "I just need some rest is all."

"Rest is an understatement Lena," he finally used his nickname for her, "what you need is a vacation. You shouldn't work yourself so hard." It was a futile attempt, but he always tried anyway. Relena was a stubborn woman.

"I'm fine Duo, really, now shoo. I don't need a vacation, just a rest," she looked at him pointedly and he sighed, lifting his hands up in resignation. With a slow, reluctant face he got up and headed to the door.

"Alright princess, but if you need me just call," then with a nod he left. Finally, she could get some sleep, the medicine didn't seem to be kicking in yet and her headache had worsened. With an exhausted groan she fell back onto the bed and fell asleep.

"**Relena...Relena..." **_a haunting voice echoed in the pitch black of her mind and made a shiver run up Relena's spine. Where was she? Was she dreaming? She couldn't see within an inch in front of herself and she could feel that something was wrong._

"**Come out to play Relena..." **_it was purring now, a soft err voice that Relena had no recognition of. Suddenly something darted to her left and she whirled around, only to see nothing. She took a nervous step back. _

"_Who is out there!" she demanded firmly, her back straight and her courage starting to rise. Something cold flitted along her neck and she let out an 'eep' in surprise._

"**Little girl doesn't know who I am?" **_the voice held a mocking note to it now, obviously amused. However, Relena was far from amused. What kind of dream was this? _**"Look at what you will become..."**

An image began to take place to her right and her eyes traveled to it. She squinted as she tried to make out what it was. Something was lying on the hard ground and a dark liquid pooled around it. With cautious steps she moved towards the thing. Without warning the thing flopped over to face her and grabbed her leg. She screamed loudly, her eyes widening as she saw what it was, or who it was. 

_Pagan's face was covered in blood and claw mark ran across his cheek and neck, one eye gauged and partially out of it's socket. Relena could feel the bile begin to rise up her throat as she desperately tried to get him to let go. Never had she seen something so horrendous. _

_"How could you Relena...How could...You do this to me?" he gasped out as he stared at her with the most pitiful eyes. She brought a hand to her neck as she choked. She...She had done this? How? How could she have done something so cruel._

_"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!" she cried out and the voice laughed out right at her. The laugh would be ringing in her ears for weeks to come. Tears flooded down her cheeks as Pagan finally let go and lay limply on the ground._

"**Aw, little girl scared of what will happen?"**

"No! This will not happen, this can't happen! I won't do this!" she shouted out desperately as she held herself tightly.

**"We will see...We will see..."**

Snapping awake, Relena fell out of the bed panting heavily. With wide eyes Relena lay on the ground trying to catch her breath and figure out what had happen. Her eyes wandered down her body for any signs of blood and she held her breath. When she saw none she let it out with a whoosh and sat up.

"It was just a dream, just a dream..." she repeated over and over to herself. She closed her eye for a moment before slowly reopening them again. With shaky legs she stood up. What a horrendous dream. She hadn't had any nightmares for over three years, and even then they were nothing compared to this.

Shaking her head she looked at the clock. It read nine thirty. Had she really slept for five hours? Who let her? That didn't matter now though, she just needed water for her parched throat. Brushing the imaginary dust off of her black slacks she walked out of her room and headed down to the kitchen. She would tell no one of the dream, especially the boys. She knew Duo and Heero would be most concerned along with her brother, and she didn't want them hounding her at the moment.

She stopped at the sink with her cup as she thought about Heero. It had been awhile since she had last seen him, at least a month. For some unknown reason he had been avoiding her. She knew it was on purpose since he, along with the rest of the Gundam boys, lived in her Mansion. She had tried talking to him several times, but he always left before she could make out one syllable.

She had toyed with the idea of faking something wrong so he would come, and she knew he would come, but that was a last resort since she didn't want to purposely worry him, and it had only been a month. It had been worse. She had gone a year with out seeing him before he came back as a personal bodyguard after a failed assassination attempt, due to him. For awhile he had tagged along with her everywhere, and she had been very happy. She was always in a good mood then, and even got up the courage to tell him she felt for him, but he brushed it off. A few weeks later he had began his avoidance tactic, which left her saddened and more than slightly depressed. It didn't help that she had been getting the headaches and the stress of her job was increasing. She had always looked to Heero as a person to lean on, but now he wasn't here, or at least for the time being.

With a shake of her head she drank the water in the glass cup before setting it aside and heading back upstairs. How had it one moment been a nightmare, then the next Heero on her mind? She supposed that since she was scared she had immediately thought of him. She had to admit that when she used to have nightmares she wished she could go to his room and sleep with him besides her, although she saw how childish that was now.

She began her way towards her room once more, though this time at a slower pace. She was still tired since her sleep wasn't the most restful due to the nightmare, but she was scared she would dream again. Suddenly, changing course she walked down the opposite way in the hall towards a certain some one's room. She hadn't been to this side of the mansion in awhile, and wondered what Heero was doing. Probably working, she mused. She raised an eyebrow as she heard an odd noise from Heero's room at the end of the hall. It sounded like some one was groaning. Was he hurt? If he was she knew he wouldn't moan out in pain, he was too stubborn for that.

Slowly creeping closer she listened intently. There it was again, but this time it was distinctly feminine. Her throat went dry. What was a woman doing in Heero's room? No less _groaning_. She closed her eyes when she heard a deep voice moan in obvious pleasure. No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't! Then it hit her full force as she heard the woman's voice.

"Oh Heero...." Her hands flew to her mouth to keep her from crying out. After she had admitted to him that she loved him he would go find pleasure in another woman? She shut her eyes and spun around, running as fast as she could away. Already she was feeling sick at the thought of the man she loved in the arms of another. How could he? How _dare_ he. Relena was not normally an angry woman, but this pushed her over the edge and she slammed her door. She ignored Duo and Wufei as they pounded on the oak door, asking what was wrong. They had heard the slam and came immediately to check it out. She simply ignored them.

"Man, what could be wrong with Lena?" Duo whined as he stared at the door in distress. She was angry, but at what he did not know.

"Yuy probably did something," Wufei shrugged as he thought of possibilities. He was not particularly close to the young princess, but he held a great amount of respect for her strong soul. She was not a woman to be reckoned with. The Chinese man raised an eyebrow as Duo spun on his heels, and he quickly followed him. "What are you doing Maxwell?"

"You said Heero probably did something right? Well I'm going to find out!" Wufei knew determination when he saw it and did not try to stop Duo, in fact, he wanted to see if it really was Yuy too. All the boys had noticed the change between Relena and Heero in the last month, and wondered what happened. Relena and become more introvert and sullen, while Heero more cold. Both men stopped as they came to his door and heard the moans and groans. Duo's mouth all but dropped open while Wufei's eyes widened. The perfect soldier was seeking pleasure?

"That bastard!" Duo cried murderously. He knew Heero was aware of Relena's feelings towards him and he clenched his fist as he tried to open the door. "Open up Yuy before I break it down!" Curses could be heard on the other side of the door and it opened to reveal a very, very annoyed Heero Yuy. His cobalt eyes were narrowed dangerously at Duo who held a ferocious look himself. Before he could say anything a blonde came up from behind him in only sheets. Heero himself was only in a pair of boxers.

"Honey, what's going on?"

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on, you're sleeping with a bastard that's what!" Duo shouted as he punched Heero with out warning. Heero was surprised that Duo would actually hit him and he stumbled back slightly, but kept his balance as his hand came up to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Damn it Duo, what the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's MY problem? If your going to sleep with some one you might want to keep it DOWN, and at least not HER!" Duo was seething by now and Wufei got ready to intervene should he jump at Heero again, although he really wouldn't mind it. The woman behind Heero glared at Duo and hugged the sheets around her tighter.

"Your actions are dishonorable Yuy. You will sleep with another when you know someone already holds your heart?" Wufei stared hard at Heero who stared back just as hard.

"I don't see why this concerns either of you," Heero snorted as the blonde watched in annoyance, her time with Heero had been disturbed and she was not happy about it.

"It wasn't our concern until we heard Relena's door slam and heard her crying in her room. Hmmm...She must have _heard_ something," Duo ended viciously and he watched as Heero's eyes widened slightly. The young man cursed and turned around to the woman.

"Get you clothes Sylvia."

"But Heero..."

"Now," Heero demanded, his cobalt eyes flashing. With a sigh Sylvia nodded and took her time going back into the room and getting her clothes.

"Why Sylvia?" Wufei inquired curiously as he watched the woman come out once she was clothed. She glared pointedly at both Duo and Wufei before exiting with her chin up in the air. They followed Heero back into his room and watched him as he got dressed again.

"Because she wanted too," Duo watched him furiously and simply let Wufei ask the question for a moment. He hated the girl known as Sylvia Noventa. She was nothing but a spoiled brat and despised Relena, although she always hid it well when Relena was around. Duo saw the emotions passing in her eyes though.

"What's the real reason?"

"Need there be reason?"

"Well I assume so, do you care about her at all?"

"No."

"Then why sleep wit her?"

"Like I said, she wanted too, " Duo had enough and he tried to restrain himself from hitting his 'best friend' again. He was furious at Heero, but it really wasn't his problem. It was Heero's and Relena's and they would need to work it out.

"I won't be surprised if Lena kicks your ass," was all he stated before leaving. Wufei watched the young man for a moment before leaving as well. Heero sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his dark chocolate locks and cursed. So Relena had heard him and Sylvia. He cringed and then sighed. He had tried to keep it a secret, he hadn't wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't be with her. She didn't deserve him. He wondered now if he should go talk to her or not. However, he was given his answer as he heard a familiar scream.

"HEERO!!"


	2. Know Who I Am?

Wild Cat

Chapter Two: Know who I am?

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

_Damn it, she was here again. The pitch dark kept her from seeing anything. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves down. What would happen this time? She hoped it would be nothing like the first one. She wasn't sure she could handle that again. _

"**Look whose back... Hello Relena..." **_the voice surrounded her, coming from all sides of her and she cringed. The voice was not a pleasant one, it was vicious and cruel and held the notes of death in it. The other thing that unnerved Relena greatly about the voice that haunted her dreams was that it sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it._

_"What do you want this time?" Relena demanded her eyes narrowing. _

**"Why you of course...You must realize what you are Relena, what you will become...Let me show you..." **_Relena's eyes widened and she backed away quickly, her eyes darting around the darkness._

_"No! I don't want to see! Let me wake up!" she pleaded, but it was of no use. Within the blink of an eye she was no longer in darkness, but in her garden. She took a shaky breath and began to walk along the path. Then, within another blink she was falling to the ground, one hand around her throat as she tried to breathe properly and the other around her nose. Smell after smell assaulted her nose. She could smell each individual flower, and strongly. She could even smell the robin, which sat in its nest in the tree above her. Since when did her sense of smell become so strong. She began to get dizzy at all the odd scents. She clenched her eyes shut tightly and curled up into a ball on the ground. _

_"What...What is going on?" she gasped out._

**"This is part of what you will become... You are not Normal Relena..." **_What on earth was the voice talking about? Why wasn't she normal, how was she able to smell everything so distinctly, like an animal perhaps would._

_She opened her eyes and took in three large breaths and tried to calm herself. She was more used to the intake of smells now, almost as if it was coming naturally to her. She wiggled her nose, sniffing the air and caught scent of something that made her stomach jump in anticipation. She swiveled her head to the right and spotted a small mouse sitting in the middle of the dirt path. Her head cocked to the side slowly, studying the small creature with fascination. She had the urge to lunge at it and eat it. _

_With wide eyes she scrambled to her feet and turned away, her hands on her head. What on earth? She had wanted to eat that mouse! Eat it! How...Utterly disgusting, yet...something inside her wanted her to catch it, toy with it, and then kill it. It would make a good meal...No! No it wouldn't! Stop thinking like that! She chastised herself, incredibly confused at these new instincts that seemed to be coming to her._

**"Hahaha...Hungry are you?"**

_"What are you doing to me? What did you do!"_

**"I did nothing dear Relena...This is simply what you are..."**

_"Your lying!" her voice grew frantic and she took off at a sprint down the path, her eyes tearing up in frustration. Why? How? So many questions were racing in her mind she feared she would pass out. Once she reached the edge of the garden all turned back to the pitch darkness. She stood, shaking terribly, her arms wrapped around her chest. _

**"Why not embrace what you will become...You can not stop it." **

_"I will to stop it! This is just some crazy nightmare! It's all a dream! Nothing is real!"_

**"Not yet...It will turn to reality in due time..." **_before Relena could protest again something grabbed Relena from behind and shoved her harshly to the ground. She didn't want to see what had done it, but she turned to face it anyway. She screamed louder than she had in the first dream and nearly had a heart attack. Standing before her, dripping in blood was her mother. Miss Darlian had neither eyes and claw marks were all over her body, there were even teeth marks around her neck. Flesh was torn and starting to rot making Relena nearly heave her stomach out. _

_"Mother! No! Oh god no!"_

_"You did this to me Relena...How could you...why? I loved you..." the woman's voice was but a whisper, but it made it's impact on Relena. Again, she had killed someone close to her? She would never do that, ever!_

**"Oh, but you will dear Relena...For it is what we are..." **_Relena's head shot up at the voice. We? What did it mean WE?_

_"What are you talking about? What do you mean we?" _

"**So you still cannot figure out who I am?" **_it began to purr in amusement once again, _**"Why, I am you Relena. I am your mind."**

_"No! You can't be! That can't be!" her voice was an octave higher in fear and she screamed again as her mother fell onto her, blood pouring over her. Miss Darlian wouldn't let Relena go as she cried. _

"**No on Can save you...Not even yourself..."**_as the words run in Relena's ears, she did the last thing she could think of. She called for the man that had always come to rescue her. _

"_HEEROOO!"_

"Relena! Relena wake up!" Heero shook her harshly. He had all but knocked the door down when Relana kept screaming his name. He had run over to her bedside and grabbed her arms. She was shaking terribly and tears streamed down her cheeks in her sleep. What the hell had she been dreaming about, he wondered? "Damnit Relena, open your eyes!" he gave her another firm shake and her eyes sprung open. Heero's breath caught in his throat as he stared into her horrified blue eyes. Never had he seen her so scared in her life.

"He...Heero?" she blinked in confusion, her breathing calming down as she stared into his Cobalt eyes. He nodded and she threw herself into his arms and let herself cry. Heero, not sure what he should do just hugged her. Girls liked to be hugged when scared right, he pondered. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes before all the other boys came rushing in. Duo's violet eyes were wide, Wufei had a raised eyebrow, Trowa was simply silent, and Quatre was obviously still very, very worried.

"What's wrong?" Quatre's gentle voice washed over both and Heero turned to stare at him for a moment before laying Relena back down, she had fallen back to sleep.

"I'm not sure, I guess she had a really bad nightmare. She looked terrified when she woke up."

"She didn't say what it was about?" questioned Trowa. Heero shook his head and sat up from the bed, glancing back at Relena first though to make sure she was all right.

"No, she fell asleep again before she could," Heero ushered them all out and they stood in the hallway in confused silence before Duo spoke up.

"It's not like Lena to have nightmares, especially ones that scare her the way you said she was," each man nodded and were kept in their owns thoughts before Heero headed back towards Relena's room.

"What are you doing?" inquired Quatre. He had heard about Heero's...Sleeping partner, and wasn't too happy about it, but he was more concerned about Relena at the moment. Heero turned to the young blonde pilot and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"I'll stay in her room incase she has another nightmare," before anyone could protest he was in Relena's room and she shut the door. Duo growled and was moved his sleeves up his arms, ready to barge in and teach Heero a lesson, but Trowa put a calming hand on his arm and shook his head.

"No, let him be. It is probably best for now," then he left with the others, leaving Duo to glare at the door. Then with a defeated sigh left as well, trudging to his own room.

The morning sun flowed gently into Relena's room, washing over her face and making her wake up. She didn't have another nightmare that night, and thanked the heavens for that. She shifted in her bed and raised an eyebrow as she saw a figure slumped over in a chair, head bowed and sleeping. She moved a little closer and peered at the figure. With wide eyes she stared in astonishment. It was Heero! Had he stayed there the whole night after her nightmare? Her lips curved in a smile for a brief moment, before she remembered the events before she had gone to bed. A sad look filled her eyes and she got out of her bed and walked quietly to her window. She stared down at her flowers and shivered. For the first time since she had come to the peacecraft mansion she felt wary about her adored garden. Who could blame her with the dream she had?

"You're awake," it was nothing more than a simple comment and Relena turned to look at him as he got up from his chair. He watched her carefully as she studied him. She seemed alright, she must not even remember the dream.

"I guess I'll be going now..."

"Yes...I guess you..." She trailed off, her eyes widened as she stared at him. He looked at her confused, wondering why she had stopped in the middle of her sentence. A look of amazement and fear washed over her features and she shot away from the window and towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he demand to know as he followed.

"Nothing, nothing...I just remembered something that's all. Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower," and before he could protest she shut the door and locked it. He stared at it for several minutes before plopping back down into the chair. He would wait till she was done, then find out what was going on.

Relena stared into the mirror, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air. She could smell him, and not just smell him, but _smell_ him. She could smell the vanilla shampoo he had used that night for his hair, his deodorant, _him._ He smelt like gunpowder and Vanilla. Not only that, but she could smell everything else around her, exactly like in her dream. That scared her, no that petrified her.

"It was only a nightmare, it can't be real. Dreams aren't real," she chided herself and turned the shower on. She discarded her clothes and stepped under the warm water, letting it soothe her nerves. She stayed in for a good half an hour before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. Steam poured from the bathroom as she opened the door. She was too caught up in her thoughts to realize Heero was still in the room.

Heero opened his eyes lazily when he heard the bathroom door creak open and he watched as Relena came out in nothing but a towel. His throat became dry and he gulped. Her body was damp and her hair matted against her head. The cotton towel was wrapped around her tightly and his eyes traveled down to her long legs. He wondered what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around him...No! Bad Heero, very bad Heero! He shook his head and coughed so she would notice him, and it worked, quite well actually.

She spun around, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. She had almost dropped the towel, ready to change, before he coughed and she blushed furiously.

"Oh...Ah...Heero! I didn't realize you were still here..."

"Uh...Yea, well...Here, I'll turn around so you can change," she nodded her head and when his back was to her she changed quickly. She wore cream slacks and a white blouse.

"You can turn now, and why are you still here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"What's wrong?" he gets straight to the point doesn't he, she mused.

"Nothing is wrong Heero," she didn't want to talk about her dream, or how part of it was now true. She could even smell his irritation, although she didn't know how to explain that.

"Bull shit Relena, I want to know," he stated coldly. Something must have happened to her to make her have nightmares right? Relena glared at his tone, anger beginning to seep into her system again. How dare he ask what was wrong! Aside from having a nightmare he should know!

"So who was she?" Heero looked at her startled, not having expected that.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid Heero, I know you fucked some one," she held back a gasp at her language. Since when did she swear? Then again, since when had she gotten angry so easily?

"That is none of your concern," he was surprised as well, but hid it better. Something was definitely up, and he wanted to find out, but he also did not want to talk about Sylvia.

"Of course it is! You go off with another woman after I tell you how I feel!"

"I said, it was none of your concern," he stated more sternly. Relena had to hold herself back from slapping him.

"Then screw you!" she gave him the middle finger, startling both even more before she ran past him and out of her room, intent on having breakfast. Heero stood, letting her go. Had he really made her that angry? He didn't even know she could get that angry. He sighed and sullenly followed her. He would have to tell her eventually, she would find out anyway.

"Damn women..."


	3. Little Kitty is Awaking

Wild Cat

Chapter Three: Little kitty is awaking.

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

Two weeks had passed since Heero and Relena's argument, and each avoided each other like the plague. Although instead of being relieved, Heero was beginning to worry. Relena could avoid when she wanted to, but rarely did so. When she did try to avoid, she never did so for long, it simply wasn't in her nature. As a politician she always tried to talk things out. He had only seen her in person perhaps four times, and those moments were fleeting. However, he had been watching her for hours on his laptop through the security cameras. He may not always be near her, but her safety was always his main priority. In fact, that was what he was doing at this very moment.

His cobalt eyes followed her as she walked into her favorite garden. She didn't know it, but he had installed a camera behind one of the many trellises. If she ever found out he knew he would be dead meat. The gardens were the one place she thought she could go and relax, with out some one constantly watching her and making her feel caged in.

Relena sat down on the small stone bench at the side of the main path, her head bowed and honey blond hair spilling over her shoulders. Her hand brushed against the velvety petals of a tulip and he never thought he had seen he more beautiful, or more sad. With a sigh he ran his hands through his chocolate hair and growled. She had been moping all week, and he hated himself for it. He had never meant to hurt her, but...Perhaps it had been the only way. Now she could move on to some one else. He didn't deserve her, he never would. The blood on his hands would never be able to wash away and he didn't want to burden her with his haunting memories. He didn't understand why she kept caring for him, why he never gave up. Yes, she had proclaimed her love for him, but he had brushed it off. It wasn't possible for some one to love him, no one ever had.

His thoughts would have kept wondering on the subject had a sharp hissing noise caught his attention on the screen. His eyes narrowed as he watched Relena bring her hands up and grasp her head. She made a small, almost inaudible whimper and he was up and out of his room with out hesitation. He stalked down the hall and all but flung the garden doors open, making Relena snap her head up. She stared wide-eyed. She hadn't seen him much in the last two weeks and thanked god for that. She wasn't sure she could keep her anger in check around him, especially after she had lost her temper at Quatre! Quatre of all people! All he had done was ask if she was all right after a small dizzy spell and she had practically bit his head off.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked in his deep monotone voice. She raised an eyebrow at him, her headache still pounding in her head, but she wasn't about to let him know that. The headaches had slowly gotten worse over the two weeks, and the dreams had been on and off, though thankfully she had killed no more people in them. They simply held that haunting voice. It taunted her all through the night, telling her smaller things of which would happen.

"I'm fine Mr. Yuy, and how may I ask, did you know I had a small headache?" he blanched inwardly at the term Mr. Yuy. She hadn't called him by Heero all two weeks and he hated being called Mr. Yuy.

"I was walking by, you were holding your head," he lied, though there was no hint of it in his voice, however, Relena who knew him better than he thought snorted and stood up.

"Bull shit Heero, how did you know?" her eyes were narrowed. Had he seen all the other times she sat in pain, her head in her hands and her eyes shut? She wasn't sure what was causing the pain, and was going to go see a doctor tomorrow. Perhaps he could figure out what was going on with her.

"I'm not lying," his own eyes narrowed further as well, nothing new for him. Did she know about the camera? No, she couldn't. It was hidden high up on the tresses and he made sure it was not visible what so ever. His annoyance turned to curiosity as he watched her cock her head to the side, almost as if listening to something and her eyes widened.

"You bastard!" she growled out, making him blink in surprise. He was slowly getting used to her swearing, but it still came as a shock. Relena spun around and stomped towards the trellises and his eyes widened. He could believe she would figure it out, but then know exactly where it was? She began to climb the thin metal trellis and he cursed himself.

"Get down, you'll hurt yourself."

"Shut up Heero. How dare you spy on me!" it was only a few nights ago that her hearing had enhanced and she was able to pick up sounds no normal human could. She could hear Pagan begin to walk up the stairs while she was in her room. She could hear the mice scamper two floors down, and now, she could hear the camera move as it zoomed in and out, and shifted. She climbed a few feet up with ease and shoved her hand into the thick vines that covered the area. Fingers brushed against cold metal and she grabbed the object tightly and pulled with all her might. With a loud crack she began to fall back, camera in hand. She squeaked in surprise and Heero caught her, his arms sliding around her waist to support her.

"Damn it Relena, you could have gotten hurt, and how the hell did you know that was there?" shit, Relena thought as she tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't let go. How was she supposed to explain the camera? She hadn't thought about that. She really didn't want people to know about her...New abilities. At least not yet. She couldn't say she saw it, because it was hidden incredibly well, and normally she never would have found it. So she decided to switch the topic.

"That doesn't matter, you've been spying on me? Have you been doing it while you've been sleeping with _Sylvia_?" she all but spat the woman's name and she felt Heero's arms tense around her before letting her go.

Crud, she knew. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair again and he stared coldly back at her. He was again surprised when she returned the look and threw the camera at him. He caught it with ease and grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away.

"Look, Relena.... How...?" what was he supposed to say? He's never been in such a situation before and he cursed Dr. J for not giving him lessons in emotions.

"How what? How did I find out?" Relena asked bitterly and she yanked her arm out of his grasp, "Actually, I found out from your lovely partner herself. She decided to talk to me at the colonies convention last week." Actually the truth was that she had first smelt him all over her before Sylvia had spotted her and walked over with a sickly sweet smile. They talked politely for a few minutes before Sylvia decided to Mention Heero.

"_Oh Miss Relena, do you know a Heero Yuy? Oh of course you do, silly me, he's your bodyguard. He's quite the man isn't he?" the woman known as Sylvia watched Relena with her brown eyes, contempt hidden in the very depth of her eyes, but still there. A fake shield of Politeness and kindness was over it, in an attempt to hide it._

"_Yes, he's is," Relena responded carefully. She knew very well Sylvia disliked her, and would take this opportunity to strike at Relena, but she would not let her know her next words made her heart crack more than it already was, for this confirmed what she knew._

"_He works so hard trying to protect you, I was wondering if you would be willing to give him a break? We wanted to go up to my grandfathers estate for awhile...You know, do what lovers do," she made it sound like Relena was a casual friend, and letting her in on a fun girlfriends secret. It made Relena sick to her stomach, and she hardened her eyes, not a lick of emotions floating through. _

"_I'm glad Heero has finally found some one to be with, but for the time being I cannot give him the vacation. Too much is coming up, and I will need his services. Now, if you'll excuse me Miss Noventa I must be on my way..."_

"What did she tell you?" Heero demanded and took a step towards Relena again, but she shot him a warning look.

"She was wondering if I could give you a vacation so you could do what lovers do at her Grandfathers estate," she snorted and suddenly laughed, catching both off guard. "Really, did she think I would be upset? You made your choice Yuy, now stay out of my way. I don't have time to be hung over you," no, no she didn't have time for that right now. Right now she needed to figure out what was wrong with her, because she felt like she could rip some ones throat out, literally.

"Hey Lena, what's happening?" Duo grinned at the blonde coming down the hall towards him and the boys. They were all looking for Heero to discuss new security measure which would take place at the up coming ESUN debate.

"Not now Duo," came the very annoyed reply. As Relena was passing Duo reached out to grab her arm to halt her. Bad move. She swung around and shoved him against the wall, her face inches from him and he stared in wonder at her crystal eyes as something odd flicked in them, then suddenly dissapeared. She licked her lips and backed away quickly. "I..I...I'm so sorry Duo I didn't mean to! I have to go." She immediately ran away.

"What the fuck was that about?" stated a stunned Duo. His back was still against the wall and he was trying to take in what happened. Relena was never violent, ever. What brought that upon?

"I shall go check on her Master Maxwell," the boys turned to see Pagan standing near the stairs, a worried look on his face as he walked off to complete his new task.

"Maybe Heero did something again?" Wufei suggested and Quatre shook his head.

"Even if Heero did do something, Relena would have done that because of him. Heero's done plenty of stupid things before and she's never turned...violent."

"He's right, something deeper is going on I think. Have none of you noticed her changing all week? She swears now too, quite avidly actually," Trowa told as he leaned against the wall. Duo, who had finally collected himself nodded as well.

"Yea, I know. She's been real strange lately, and not just angry wise. I mean, did you see how much tuna ate last night? It was like she hadn't eaten in months or something!"

"What would cause her to be so moody, and hungry? I've heard her in the bathroom in the early morning as well, sometimes it sounds like she's throwing up..." Duo's eyes all but widened.

"My god she's pregnant! OW!" Wufei promptly hit him over the head and glared as the braided pilot rubbed his head softly and pouted.

"If she was you moron, with WHO? I doubt she did it with Heero lately," he snorted and Duo continued to sulk. Trowa sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever is going on, we'll need to keep a closer eye on both Heero and Relena. If it gets worse we'll simply confront her and find out what is going on," Quatre smiled at his wise friend and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me, but if she's pregnant I get to say I told you so..."

What the hell was wrong with her? That questioned had been running through her mind so much as of late, she was sick of it. She wanted answers, and she didn't want to have to wait till tomorrow, but that was the only time she could schedule an appointment with another doctor. No way was she going to let Sally Po examine her. As much of a dear friend she was, she didn't want to drag her into this if it was something very odd. What if she had a brain tumor? Or was turning into a shichzophrenic? Or..

"Stop it Relena, your being ridiculous," she whispered to herself. She was letting her imagination run wild. She rubbed her temples as she sat in her plush chair in her study, one of her favorite chairs. At least she would be able to be semi comfortable here. She had learned that the headache medicines had stopped working. At least the headaches were bearable, for now anyway.

"Are you alright Miss Relena?" she jumped from her seat nearly and looked over to Pagan who was standing in the doorway. His hair was as white as snow and his mustache always made her grin. It made him look sterner than she knew he really was. He was practically like a grandfather to her.

"Oh I'm find Pagan, thank you for asking though."

"Are you sure? I mean, you can always come to me..." the old man pushed gently, and she smiled.

"I've just been off lately..."

"How so?"

"Well..." she should probably at least tell some one, and why not Pagan? She knew he would keep a secret if she truly asked him too, "I've been having some bad headaches as of late. They've just made me snappy." She shrugged.

"Headaches, is that all?" he prodded, he could see she was still hiding something else in her eyes and he sat down near her. "Please tell me Miss Relena, I'm quite fond of you and I don't want you hurt."

"I know dear Pagan I just...I don't want to worry you..."

"I will worry more if you don't tell me."

"Alright, I've been having nightmares too..." she felt childish saying so, for she was a grown woman. "I've had this odd voice in my head...Telling me I wasn't really what I was, that I would change soon. It made me feel like I would be an animal or something," she laughed and waved him off. "Just a silly dream."

She didn't catch Pagan's look of surprise and fear as it flicked across his face, for her eyes were averted towards the window. The old man nodded when she turned to look, his eyes as calm as they were before.

"I see, well if you have more of these you should see a doctor."

"I plan too, tomorrow in the afternoon, so don't fret."

"I won't, as long as you go, now I must be on my ways, I can't neglect dinner. I won't have you starving," he smiled charmingly and ruffled her hair affectionately before leaving. Once out the door he headed immediately towards his quarters, hands shaking slightly. He repeatedly told himself it couldn't be true, it wasn't possible. If it didn't happen all those years ago, then why now? But it made sense, with all that had been happening as of late. Her behavior, her nightmares, her sudden fish obsession...

He shut his door tightly and gulped as he walked over to his phone and picked up, along with a small black book. He flipped several pages until he came to the number he needed and dialed. Oh lord he hoped he was wrong, but if he wasn't...If he wasn't they would need to act quickly.

"Hello?" a gruff voice, obviously quit irritated asked. Pagan took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sir, this is Pagan, I...Think we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"I fear the Wild cat has awoken."


	4. Visit to Doctor Evil

Wild Cat

Chapter Four: Visit to Doctor Evil.

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

Relena sighed as she lay in the warmth of her bed. It was near five in the morning and she had once again woken up in a cold sweat. Her nightmare this time held no verbal promises, or horrific images of what might come to pass, but simply feelings. Despair and anger, confusion and guilt surrounded her, and she couldn't escape. No matter how hard she tried. The emotions swarmed around her and pulled her down into the depths of torment and agony, and then she awoke.

With a groan she slowly rolled out of the bed and set her bare feet onto the cold, soft carpet. Goosebumps traveled up her leg slowly and she shivered. Now, out of instinct, she sniffed the air for anything out of the ordinary. She found nothing and relaxed a wisp of a smile playing on her lips as she walked to her beautiful armoire and picked out a red blouse and black slacks.

Silently she dressed, her mind pushing the 'nightmare' away and turning towards the schedule for the day. She would visit the doctor today, and she couldn't be more nervous. What would they find? Maybe she WAS going crazy. What would happen then? She of course have to resign as Vice Foreign Minister, then maybe be put into an institute, and forgotten about, and she'd die an old maid and....

"Damnit, calm down woman!" she hissed to herself. She was blowing things out of proportion. She often had times where she would let herself ramble off in small episodes like these, in the safety of her room or when no one was around. She got tired of always having to act calm and collected, like nothing ever seemed to bother her. Now was not the time however to get herself worked up, she couldn't afford to have herself panic if this was something major. She would simply have to deal with it.

With a quiet growl she picked up a black jacket to add to her outfit as she treaded softly out of her room. She paused for moment at her door, peaking out before stepping into the hallway and shutting her door. She straightened her back and lifted her chin and walked towards the kitchen, hungry.

That's right, she would act calm, and dignified damnit. She was Relena Peacecraft, she wouldn't be alarmed so easily.

"Now what to eat...Oh! That looks good," she grinned lightly to herself as she opened the fridge in the large kitchen and took out a small can of Tuna. She wasn't sure what had drawn her to the food, but she absolutely loved the stuff now! She set the can down and took out two pieces of bread and a knife, then carefully she picked the Tuna can back up. She didn't want to particularly use the can opener at the moment, it was loud and people were still sleeping, though some might be awake soon, it was nearing six already.

Suddenly, an odd idea struck her and she blinked in surprise. She stared down at her nails; they had grown quite a bit over the last week and were actually very sharp looking. She hesitated for a moment before she placed her index finger on the top of the metal covering, then pushed her nail down hard against it and watched with amazement as her nail went through. It took her a minute to realize her idea had worked and she began to use her nail to cut the metal. Finally she picked the neatly cut metal lid off and deposited it in the trash before dumping the tuna on the bread and creating a sandwich.

Now, more than ever she wanted to see that doctor. What had just happened was, was just wrong! Her nails were more like claws than nails and if she could cut through metal then she could easily cut through flesh and that idea did not help to soothe her.

She stared at the sandwich on the table in front of her and sighed, no longer feeling hungry. She put the sandwich in the fridge before looking at her hands again, completely and utterly confused.

Heero sat in his room quietly, a small cup of coffee next to him on the table. His eyes were transfixed on the TV monitor before him. He had watched Relena walk out of her room about a half and hour earlier and wondered why she was up so early. She had a meeting at nine, but that didn't mean she had to get up now.

He picked up the warm cup and took a large swallow of the scalding liquid, giving no care as it burned his throat. He had been up all night trying to figure out what the hell was going on around this place. He had heard about Relena's out burst at Duo later that evening and had ever since been pondering over the matter. Obviously something was wrong with the young woman, but it was driving him nuts not being able to figure out just what. He wasn't used to being clueless.

Why had she changed? Or was this really a change? He had to admit he wasn't sure if he really knew Relena as well as he thought he had. What if she was just finally letting herself out? He knew she put on a mask for most people, but sometimes he thought that she had let it down around him to show him who she really was. Or...Perhaps HE had changed her? He winced at the idea.

He hoped to God that it wasn't him that had changed her, he would never forgive himself it was.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he mumbled to himself as he sat back and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't know what to do, or what he could do. He had stopped seeing Sylvia, who had been furious, and had tried to tell Relena he was sorry, he made a mistake. He was so confused about his emotions for her.

He sighed and looked back at the TV screen and had to do a double take. What the hell was she doing? He watched in fascination as she used her finger to cut the top off of the can she was holding slowly. His eyes followed her every move as she too stared at the can as if in shock. She...Had just used her nail as a can opener? Now that was something you don't see everyday.

He was about to get up and grab his shirt since he was only in his boxers, when he saw Pagan come on screen. Well, he couldn't go down and talk to her now. He sunk back down into the seat, cold eyes watching articulately. As both left the kitchen he shut his eyes and shook his head. If it was the last thing he did he was going to find out what the hell was going on.

"Ah! Miss Peacecraft, if you will follow me please..." stated a small woman, no younger than her thirties. It was early afternoon, and Relena had finally arrived for her doctor's appointment. She smiled at the nurse as they stopped in an examination room.

"The doctor will be with you soon." Relena nodded and sat down, her honey blond hair splashing around her shoulders. She waited nervously in the quiet, sterile room. She was never fond of hospital rooms or the doctor's office. Something bad always came out of it.

A light knock on the door startled her and she looked up as a man in his forties entered the room. He had small round glasses that were perched on the tip of his nose, and his brown eyes peered through them intensely. A scruffy beard covered his chin and a mop of brown hair laid on his head.

"You must be Miss Peacecraft, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Jones, Winter Jones," he smiled at her and Relena felt a tingle climb ups her spine and she raised an eyebrow, studying the man and his outstretched hand before shaking it.

"Now, what's the problem? You said something about headaches when we last talked?" she wasn't so sure she trusted this man anymore, she didn't get the most pleasant vibe around him. She simply nodded, pondering if she should bullshit her way through this instead, or tell him the truth.

"Is that the only problem?" he watched her closely as well, his mind reeling as she shook her head. She straightened her back slightly.

"I've...Also been having nightmares and odd...Behavior."

"Explain please."

"Well...I'm not by nature an angry person Dr.Jones, but these past few weeks I've been quite...Bitter, and my anger seems to be growing bigger and bigger and I'm not sure how to deal with this. Also...I've had nightmares, a voice telling me I'm not what I seem."

"Ah yes..." he stated quietly, his eyes suddenly bright with what seemed anticipation. "And have you been having any physical problems as well?" He prompted, as if he knew. Relena's eyes narrowed.

"Yes actually...Quiet a few...I...Can hear VERY well now, and also smell and see well. You know what's wrong with me don't you?" she cocked her head to the side. Her hand flexed in the pocket of her coat as she stared at him. No, she did not like this man one bit.

He stared, surprised for a moment before he chuckled.

"Relena, many things could be wrong with you, it will take me awhile to pinpoint what is causing you these problems...Perhaps you should stay awhile longer, we will want a blood test done and such things."

"It is Miss Peacecraft to you Dr.Jones and that's bullshit," she sniffed the air, "you're lying, I can smelt it." She moved towards the door but so did he and his face let the friendly mask fall away.

"I don't think so, I suggest you sit down."

"Tell me what's going on right now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, now please. Sit down," he commanded, eyes narrowing. He watched her as she moved back towards the chair and he relaxed all too soon. It took not even a second for her to shoot towards him and slam him against the wall, fingers curling around his neck and squeezing.

"You will tell me now, or do you wish to die?" she hissed darkly at him. He stared in amazement and coughed as her grip tightened.

"I...Created you." She blinked.

"You what?"

"I created you Relena, you are not normal, you are not fully human."

"You lie!" She snarled and threw him down to the ground. She stared in shock, since when did she have such strength?

"Ah...Don't looked so surprised. Strength is just one of the many things you will soon posses once your body comes to terms with the changes."

"What did you do to me?" she rasped out, backing away.

"If you come with me I can show you, and help you..."

"I'm going no where with the likes of you," she spat out and glared at him. The man opened his mouth as if to say something else, but stopped as she went ridged and cocked her head to the side, listening to something. Her eyes widened then as the door was suddenly being pounded.

"Come out with your hands up Miss Peacecraft!" She growled and backed away from the door as they brought it down. She gave no thoughts to her actions as she leapt at one man and brought her 'nails' down across his face. He screamed and fell backwards, knocking another man over.

She swiftly moved between the six men before her, clawing or punching them as she hissed and her eyes flashed with rage. So the doctor thought she could be caught could he? If he was the one who did this to her, then what else was he capable of?

One man brought out his sniper gun and she raised an eyebrow at him. Her hand reached out and she grabbed the tip of the gun bending it upward with a smirk.

"I don't think so," she taunted as the man whimpered in shock. She then brought her other hand around and flexed her claws before driving them into his stomach. A gasped escaped the man's lips as he bent forward, eyes wide open and staring in pure bewilderment at her. She shoved her hand deeper into his abdomen before withdrawing her hand and licking his cheek. "Night, night."

With a shove she let him go to fall dead upon the ground. Her red shirt was covered in his blood but it was hard to tell as the two reds blended in with eachother. She simply stepped over his body as she grabbed her jacket off a nearby rack and proceeded to simply leave.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER!" Heero all but yelled at one of her so called bodyguards. Much use they were, they couldn't even keep track of Relena! He sat down in his chair at the preventers head quarters and tried to calm down, _tried_ to.

"I...I'm sorry sir, she said she was going to the bathroom and...When we went in to find her when she wouldn't come out, she was gone." He gulped and loosened the tie around his neck. Heero Yuy was not a man to make angry, as he was finding out.

"Just go." Heero growled out. The other preventer nodded and hastily made his exit. Only a moment later Wufei came in, shaking his head.

"We're having the mansion searched as well as her office and any other place she'd possibly be, but nothing has turned up yet. I've called lady Une and she..."

"Hey guys, you might want to turn on your TV." Duo popped in looking nervous, but serious. Heero nodded and grabbed his TV clicker and press power, turning it onto the local news station.

"Hello, I'm Amy Lee for your channel 10 news at six. We have just been informed that earlier in the day an officer was killed at Memorial Clinic while doing a routine check. Five other officers were present with him at the time of the attack and most have only minor Injuries. We have a video tape of the attack and state that viewer discretion is advised. If you are squeamish I must say, do not watch this tape."

Each man in the room held his breath as they rolled the tape on the screen. It was blurry, and slightly distorted, but Heero could pick Relena out anywhere and sucked in a breath as he watched her plunge her hand into the officer's stomach.

"Shit." Was all he could say.


	5. Little Furry Friends

Wild Cat

Chapter Five: Little Furry Friends

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

Authors Note: I would like to quickly discuss a flame that I received by Atikkin, who has accused me of plagiarism. I mean it when I say I did not plagiarize your story. The idea to turn a character into an animal is a pretty universal Idea, especially if you watch something like Inuyasha, which is where I got my inspiration. I've read several stories in various series where people take someone and turn them into an animal because of various reasons. You haven't even read my entire story, I haven't even finished it, so how do you know how things are going to go?

You said you read everything in black and white, well go ahead if that is the way you do things, but realize not everyone is like you and we don't all perceive things the same. Also, you said "Let me make this very clear: Do not copy or mimic anything that is similar to what I write", here's some news, not everything you write is going to be totally different from what others do. Simply because there are similarities between stories, doesn't give you the right to go and accuse people of plagiarism. There are a lot of universal concepts out there that people use, and simply because you use one of them doesn't give you the right to accuse me of such a thing, and rudely at that. Oh yea, and my grammar has nothing to do with you.

Relena groaned as she walked down the street, her hood up and her hair falling in front of her eyes, shadowing her face. It was near midnight, and the wind had begun to pick up, making it chillier. She discretely walked into an old retro looking store and bought a light jacket to help keep her warm after discarding her other one since it had obvious blood stains.

She wrapped her arms around herself and glanced around the desolate area, a look of sorrow slipping into her eyes. She remembered all right what had happened earlier, but she couldn't understand why it happened. One minute she had been calm, though perturbed because of the doctor, then the next in a fit of rage and tearing people apart! What had he meant by creating her? The only one who had 'created' her was her father and mother.

She slipped into a nearby park and looked for the tallest tree and easily climbed it. She hid herself in the comfort of the leaves as they fell over her figure, making her disappear out of sight. With a sigh she drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. What was she to do? She certainly couldn't go back home. She had seen the news when passing an electronics store, they had her on tape, and she would definitely be taken down from her position and cast into jail. She shuddered at the thought.

What were Heero and the others doing? Were they looking for her? Cursing her? No doubt they were in shock, hell Relena was still in shock over what she had done. She had felt numb all night and avoided anyone and everyone that she could!

"Relena… Relena…," she snapped her head up and looked around her, but saw nothing except the night sky. She was positive she was in the tree alone, she'd sense anyone else. "Haha…Scared?" 

"Who…. What are you?" Relena rasped out as she held her head in her hands. She recognized the voice now; it was the ones that haunted her dreams.

_"Oh come now Relena, we've already discussed this, I am you…"_

"But…I don't understand! Why are you doing this to me?" Tears trailed down her pail cheeks as she bent her head in agony. She wasn't sure how much longer her sanity could take this.

_"I am simply trying to help you understand who you are dear one. If you have not guessed, you are not…Normal…"_ the voice chuckled lightly.

"Then what am I? Why…Why did I kill those men?"

_"I cannot simply tell you who you are, but I can tell you that you killed those men because you had no control. When you discover who you are, you will be able to control what you are. You have seen in your dreams what will happen should you find out too late," _Relena was beyond confused at the voice. It had haunted her for so many nights, and yet now…Now it was helping her. _"No matter what you do you mustn't give up. Things are not always as they seem and more rests on your shoulders than you understand right now. Be patient, and don't turn me away. I am a part of you, both when I am kind, and when I am cruel…" _

"How can I trust you?"

_"You have no choice. Don't be a fool Relena…Now I must go, but I will be back…"_

"No! Don't go!" The voice did not reply, for it had already drifted back into her subconscious, leaving her in the dark to ponder alone. Relena took a deep breath, trying to calm her frazzled nerves as she lifted her head and wiped her tears away. Relena had never given up before, and she sure as hell wasn't about to start now.

With a small smile she uncurled herself from her position and climbed down the tree. She would find someplace more comfortable for the night before she tried to create a real plan on how to fix this situation. She would find out who she was even if it killed her.

"So…What do we do?" All of the Gunma pilots were in a small meeting room in the Preventers headquarters and trying to find a handle on the situation. The moment they'd seen the news they'd sent orders to have the video retrieved and notified each news station that if they so much as aired it for a nanosecond, hell would be upon them. They couldn't risk anyone making out the blurred figure of Relena and raising a panic.

"Whatever we do, it has to be discrete. The moment the public or ESUN finds out that Relena is missing and killed one man, and injured six then we're dead. Lady Une has already informed the ESUN that Relena is on a 'vacation' for the time being do to some health reason. They're find with that for now, but if we can't find Relena soon, they'll start to wonder," Trowa's baritone voice flowed over them and each man nodded.

"So then our main goal is to find Relena, who could be in Brazil by now for all we know," sighed Quatre as he rubbed his temples.

"Well…I wouldn't just say finding Relena is the only goal. Did anyone else find that Doctor rather odd?" Questioned Duo as he rested his elbows against the table, "I mean, the man had been in the room when it all happened but he didn't seem…So surprised."

"I was wondering about that too. You'd think after watching someone plunge a hand through a man's stomach, you wouldn't be quite…The same," remarked Trowa.

"Chang, do a background check on him then," commanded Heero as he glanced at the Chinese man who nodded. "In the mean time, I want us all to split up and look at some of the hotels or motels in the area and see if maybe she'd checked in for the night at one. She's smart enough not to come back here after what happened." They all nodded and stood, slowly filing out of the room until it was just Heero and Duo.

"Don't worry man, we'll find her. And knowing Lena, she'll make it," Duo smiled slightly as he walked past Heero, though he was surprised when he got a response from the normally stoic man.

"Thanks Duo…And yea, she's strong." He allowed a small smirk to fall onto his lips as he turned and walked past Duo. Duo stood alone for a minute as he replayed what Heero had said in his mind, then grinned to himself. Heero had actually thanked him.

"The Ice is melting…"

Relena smiled to the motel manager as he handed her the keys to her room and then went back behind the desk to finish up the work he had previously been doing. With one last glance at him Relena walked down the hall until she came to the door with her number on it. She easily opened the door and flicked the lights on.

It was small, and not the nicest of places, but she could handle it for a night. Quietly, she shut the door and took her jacket off and tossed it on a nearby chair. She had given the man a fake name and paid in cash. She had been lucky he didn't ask for ID, or she would have been screwed.

With the grace of a feline she moved across the room to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower. It was near two in the morning and she was dirty and tired. The sooner she was clean, the sooner she could hit the bed. Ah, bed was such a sweet thought. She grinned and stripped as she imagined the warm covers around herself. Yes, sleep would be much appreciated.

However, she had yet one more thing to discover before sweet dreams could take her away. Relena nearly fell over as she looked in the mirror with wide eyes, her mouth moving up and down in shock like a fish out of water. Slowly, ever so slowly she reached her hands to the top of her head. Two, blond furry little triangles twitched. She slid her fingers along them, mesmerized at their softness. They were like cat ears…. Cat ears?

"HOLY SHIT!" She stumbled back and sat on the toilet seat as it finally dawned on her. She took several deep breaths as her hands frantically moved down to find her normal ears, only to have nothing to find. There was nothing there! She stood and shoved her face at the mirror to really see for herself as she moved her hair out of the way. She was nearly hyperventilating! How was she supposed to deal with THIS?

"Ok, ok…Calm down now Relena," she coached herself as she bowed her head and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a few minutes, simply breathing in and out slowly, shakily. She could not be overcome in panic because that would not help the situation at all.

Finally, she looked up again and stared long and hard at the ears, thinking. There really was nothing she could do, at least not now. When the morning came she'd simply have to keep her hood up at all times until she could perhaps buy a bandana somewhere to hide the ears. She felt them again with her hands and smiled softly. She actually didn't mind them all that much, they were really quite cute. However, she was sure that wasn't how others would view them once they realized her furry little friends were real.

She turned the shower on and stepped under the warm water. She'd decide after she slept awhile if she'd contact Heero or not. She wasn't sure if she wanted him involved in this. What if she lost control again and he became her next target? She couldn't handle the thought of hurting and turned her thoughts to other things. She'd use this time to relax, because who knew when she'd have such a luxury again.


	6. Another Like Me

Wild Cat

Chapter Six: Another Like Me

Author: Setzu

Rated: R

It had been raining ever since dawn, and Relena cursed whatever God was out there. She had left the motel around six that morning, not wanting to stay long for fear of being found out. If the boys were looking for her, then no doubt they were looking into every hotel or motel within the area and they would soon enough come here.

So that was why she was walking down the once more desolate sidewalk, becoming soaked to the bone in the rain. Her ears twitched under her hood in annoyance as the wet fabric weighed down on them, pressing them against her head. Relena still had to find a bandana, and was planning to head back towards that retro store to find one, but first she needed money to even buy the bandana. She had used the money she had in her pocket for the motel last night, and was now broke.

So instead of attempting to steal and possibly get caught and make things worse, she was going to take a different risk. She moved towards the other side of town as quickly as she could in the rain, not that it mattered how much longer she was in the rain since she was soaking wet as it was. Once on the other side she'd find a cash machine and use her credit card to get a bundle of money and then take a cab back to the darker side of town where she'd been earlier. She knew that by using her credit card, it would alert the boys that she was still in the city, but she didn't have much choice. She would just have to be very wary of the people around her, and watch for them. If they did find her, they would have to take her back, and she wasn't ready for that.

"Aha!" she mumbled to herself as she spotted a cash machine nearby. She figured she was far enough from the motel by now that they wouldn't think to check in that area. She shuffled through her jacket pocket until she found her wallet then took the card out. She glanced to each side, noting the people around her as she inserted her card and punched in her numbers. There weren't many, but it only took one to recognize her, even with her hood up.

Five hundred dollars popped out and she quickly stuffed it into her pockets and backed away from the machine, her head bowed so the camera above her couldn't get a face shot of her. She may have been pampered most of her life, but she wasn't stupid and had learned many things during the war. Raising her hand she waved a taxi down and hopped in.

"Where too little lady?" The driver asked as he turned around to look at her intrigued. Relena glared at him and he raised an eyebrow but looked away and pulled away from the curb.

"To Mcnally Park," her voice was quiet, but still loud enough to be heard, and the driver nodded. Despite her warning glare, he continued to talk to her.

"Why would a little lady like you wanna go to the park on a day like this?"

"Because I feel like it," came her curt reply. She was in no mood to be interrogated, especially by a taxi cab driver.

"Aw, having a bad day little lady? Why even though it's raining out, don't mean you should be down. What if I took you to that nice o'l shopping mall downtown instead? I bet you'd have more fun there…" Relena was getting frustrated with the man and she could feel her temper begin to flare up. Her hands clenched at her side.

"No."

"Aw, you sure? I heard it's real nice…Whoa!" Relena hissed and shot her hand through the small opening in the glass between them and wrapped her slender hands around his throat.

"Shut up and just drive, do you understand me?" her low voice growled out into his ear as she leaned forward. He nodded vigorously and she let go and sat back. The remaining five minutes were silent as the terrified man drove to Mcnally Park. He slammed on his breaks once the destination was reached and she immediately got out and handed him thirty dollars.

"Keep the change," she muttered before walking off and leaving a stunned taxi drivers. He shook his head before driving off in a hurry.

Relena looked over her shoulder slowly to see him gone, and sighed in relief. She had managed to keep her temper mostly in check while in the car, and was thankful for that. She didn't want to loose it and kill someone else, especially someone so innocent as him.

She moved silently and quickly through the park, making sure she didn't attract too much attention as she headed once more towards the retro store.

"We have a hit!" Duo barged into Heero's office, grin plastered on his face and paper in hand. Duo waved the paper in Heero's face and he glared.

"Give that to me you idiot," Heero snatched the paper from him and read it over quickly. "Did you send anyone down there?" Duo nodded his head.

"Yea, I sent Trowa to go and check it out and he said he'd call if he came up with anything. Do you think she's going anywhere? She withdrew five hundred dollars."

"I don't know, I don't think so. I don't think Relena is sure what's going on either so I doubt she'll go anywhere too far away," Heero watched in annoyance as Duo hopped up onto his desk.

"Oh yea, that background check Wufei did on Dr. Jones is done. There didn't seem to be anything too abnormal about the guy, except that about eighteen years ago he disappeared for awhile. When he popped up again he claimed he couldn't' remember anything about that year."

"Alright, I want you and Chang to dig deeper then into that incident. Someone had to have found out something about that year. Also, I have a meeting with Lady Une in awhile, so if you need to contact me you'll just have to wait unless it's an emergency." Heero stated evenly as he got up from his chair and grabbed a few folders.

"Yes captain!" Duo grinned and mocked saluted him. Heero glared.

"Duo, shut up." And he left.

The store was old and smelled of disgusting mold, making Relena scrunch her nose up for a minute in extreme distaste. She would get used to it eventually however. Her blue eyes looked at all of the racks of clothing from the past and she raised an eyebrow in particular at a horrible blue and red polka dot dress. She wondered who would have the guts to wear such an ugly thing, and shook her head as she moved smoothly towards a small bucket near one of the walls.

The bucket held an assortment of bandanas and hats and Relena reached a clawed hand in and began to shift through the material gently until her hand came up with a black bandana. Perfect, it would go with anything she wore. She tugged her hood tighter around her head at the thought of her ears and looked around. The store was practically deserted, the cashier wasn't even at the desk.

With bandana in hand she walked casually over to the counter and waited for someone to come out of the back. Claws tapped gently on the plexi-glass that covered the counter and bored blue eyes glanced around again. After several minutes of no service Relena began to get irritated.

"Hello!" Relena called out towards the door she assumed led to the backroom. A frown marred her face as she sighed. Maybe she should just walk out with the bandana, it was only a dollar fifty anyway. She was about to move towards the door when her ears swiveled towards the back when they caught the sound of rustling. Someone was definitely back there, but the question was who, and why wouldn't they come out?

"Hello? I just want to buy something quickly!" Relena leaned over the counter, curious as her eyes trained themselves on the door. A loud crash came and she raised an eyebrow as she could hear curses. Finally the door flung open, making her jump at least two feet in the air.

"Alright, alright," grumbled a woman a few inches taller than herself with long dark red hair that spilled over her shoulders, and bangs that covered her eyes. "What do you want now?"

"Um…I just wanted to buy this…" Relena plopped the bandana on the counter and studied the woman even closer. She wore dark jeans and a red tank top that read 'eat me'. She seemed around Relena's age, eighteen or maybe a year older, nineteen. She tried to sniff the air discretely, to pick up the woman's scent, and couldn't help but furrow her brows in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Green eyes raised to meet Relena's in question and she hastily shook her head.

"Oh, uh…No, nothing," the woman didn't seem to buy it, but let it go for the moment as she took the tag off the bandana for Relena. She had a strange scent that Relena wasn't quite sure how to identify. It smelled human, and yet…Not quite so.

"Here." The woman tossed the bandana at Relena who easily caught it.

"Thanks…"

"Wait, my name's Kat, what's yours?" Relena was startled to say the least when the woman gave her name. She hadn't seemed all that friendly.

"Um…The names Rachel," she lied. She was even more surprised when Kat snorted.

"Bull, what's really your name half-breed?" Half-breed? Relena blinked in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I can smell your lying."

"You can smell me lying…." Relena just stared, and stared for a minute more, her mind taking its sweet time to register what was just said. "You can smell like me?" she finally asked. Kat seemed confused for a moment, but then chuckled.

"You don't know what you are do you?" Relena shook her head, ashamed, but also relieved. If this woman knew what she was, then fixing this situation would go along much faster.

"Come with me into the back and we'll talk," murmured Kat as she glanced at the door. Relena followed her through the back door and into a small lounge like room. Slowly, she sat in a chair.

"How is it you don't know what you are?" inquired Kat.

"I…Just turned into this a few days ago." Kat stared at her in total confusion before speaking.

"That shouldn't be possible…You should have been like this from birth."

"Well I wasn't, and I'd like to know what I am!" Relena stated exasperatedly. She was so close, so close to finding out what she was, and this woman was asking questions!

"Calm down already, jeez. You're a demon all right? Or at least half by the smell of you," Kat then sniffed the air as if to confirm it.

"Half…Demon? Then are you half too?" Kat raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Me a half? No, I'm not a half-breed. I'm full demon thank you!"

"But you look human to me…" Kat grinned and picked up the necklace she was wearing and took it off. Then, before Relena's eyes, she was different. He ears were now pointed, like an elf, and her hands were clawed.

"In general, some demons don't look all that different from humans anyway, but this is my real form, or at least, usually. When I get really, and I mean REALLY angry, I'll turn into a fox."

"Fox?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I AM a fox demon. You on the other hand, are half cat demon. Because you're half, your demon traits are much more noticeable. Like the ears you're hiding." Relena's hands immediately went to her head and groaned. Kat's eyes softened as she watched Relena. She could tell the girl was confused an in turmoil. "You're the one that was on TV aren't you?" She asked softly and Relena sighed.

"Yes…That was me. I...I don't know why I did that though," Relena dropped her head into her hands and let her hood down, revealing her ears. "I don't understand how I have turned into this, or why. It's so sudden, and I get so angry sometimes and then everything goes out of control."

"My guess is that you don't have any control to start with, so when you get a little angry, it suddenly booms into a rage. Female demons tend to be a little more emotional then humans, and because you don't know how to control yourself anymore, your emotions go haywire and your demon blood begins to take control."

"How can my demon blood take control? It's just…Blood?" Kat shook her head.

"No, you have both human blood, and somehow demon blood in your system, and the two are fighting against each other to take control. You'll need to learn how to keep both in check to maintain balance, and I know a woman who can help you. She can also hide your new…features you seemed to have acquired."

"Thank you so much!" Relena was beyond relieved, she was exhilarated that things were starting to look up. She got up and smiled at Kat, a genuine smile that made Kat blush in embarrassment. She wasn't used to helping people, since she shied away from everyone. To Kat, making friends only meant hurt later one when they found out what she was. But now…There was someone else like her. She hadn't met anyone with demon blood for…Well, four centuries was it? Her last encounter with a full demon wasn't pleasant anyway.

"Hey, you can stay here for the night, then I'll take you to her tomorrow. By the way, what was your name? Your REAL one?" Relena smiled.

"My name is Relena, and thank you. I have a feeling we'll be good friends." Both women smiled and Kat led her to a spare room in the apartments above.


End file.
